


Eat You Up

by Anonymous



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cannibalism, Hard vore, Multi, Other, Vore, gender ambiguous victim, pennywise uses he/him pronouns, technically not cannibalism bc it's not human, wetting (urine)(non-explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a small drabble of Pennywise devouring a (18+) unnamed victim. [actually written and posted by necrocretin; I put it up anonymously at first, because I was being dumb and shy, and now I can't change it lmao]





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first swing at writing Pennywise outside of rp. Take this as an appetite whetter to a series of IT drabbles and fics. And please be gentle!

Pennywise's eyes rolled back in his skull as his grin spread; wide, wider, impossibly wide, splitting open at the corners and growing still, lips peeling back. The gaping chasm filled itself in with row after row of razor-teeth. Drool and ichor dripped from his cave of a mouth and onto the hysterically crying, screaming, victim, whom thrashed weakly in his hold.

Before the Dead Lights could steal away his meal, especially since they were at the delicious point of wetting theirself-- before the victim lost their mind and their ability to feel fear, the clown-- if you could still call dared to call him that-- the clown took the victim's head off with a single wet, messy, blood-spewing bite. Bone crunched and eyeballs popped, squirting out their jelly, and gray matter squished noisily in the creature's mouth. Blood and flesh jelly and a hunk of brown hair clung to his chin until he licked it away. "Mmmph...~" A single tooth fell from it's mouth and clinked to the metal floor as he continued to chew before finally swallowing.

He took care to rip the fingers away next, one at a time, and ate them in the same manner-- much like gory pretzel sticks, just another small palate cleanser before the main course of his meal. The stomach he chose to have in this semi-human form grumbled loudly, demanding it's hunger be satisfied.

"Shush! Shush up now!" Pennywise swatted at his belly comically, then began the carefully task of undressing the limp body. No sexual gratification came from this act; the clown pointedly glanced away from anything between the victim's thighs, uncaring. The concepts of both modest and nudity seemed like such trivial human matters, matters that he was very disinterested in.

When the body was bare, he grew out his claws and dragged a pointed nail down from the dip of collar bones to the navel; the next moves were two precise horizontal slices that turned the torsal wound in the a capital "I" or a sideways "H". Pennywise spent a moment musing over this before the hunger got the best of him. And well, really, that was the case all too often, that Supreme Hunger.

He peeled the flaps of skin open like a parcel or gift, tore the muscular wall of the stomach and the membrane that held the organs open, then lost poise and started pulling out handfuls of viscera.

Intestines, so much of them!

The pancreas, so tender!

The liver, so bold and savoury!

And he saved the best for last--

The heart.


End file.
